Dragon Age 2 Mini story (Fenris x OC)
by Duckbutt15
Summary: What if there was another slave forced to endure the sadistic pleasures of Dararius? Well there was and her name is Lia. Read if you want to know more!
**Character Profile:**

Lia (No last name)

Female Rogue

Elf

Has Lyruim markings across her back and chest

Lived as a slave in the Tevinter Imperium along side Fenris, she escaped Danarius's clutches a few months after Fenris did, A fellow Magister did not agree with Danarius's way of thinking so he helped her escape and she has been on the run ever since.

A few years later she ran into Fenris and she became a loyal companion to Fenris and to Hawke and his crew.

(This story shows many events of Lia's life; enjoy!)

Lia as her time as a slave (Her POV)

I was standing around my masters palace waiting to be commanded like a dog again, I had no free will, no off time, just pure hell... I am a _slave_ after all.

The only thing good about my life as a slave is _Leto._

He's a fellow elf like myself and the only person that cares about me in this damned place alongside his mother and his sister Varania. They treated me like one of them after my so called mother left me here because I reminded her too much of my father.

She sold me into slavery because she couldn't stand the sight of my appearance... bitch, but Leto, Varania and their mother treated me as their own and I couldn't be more great full.

I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a guard appearing before me.

"Lord Dararius summons your presence elf", He informs quite rudely to me but why go out of your way to be friendly to a slave? I ignore the sudden rudeness and do as I'm told. I walk at a decent pace to my Masters quarters. I finally arrive at the lavish and fabulously decorated room to meet the so called man who owned my life. The man was standing there looking as proud as ever, wash away my initial rebellious attitude and played the role of helpless and obedient slave.

"You summoned me Master?", He smiles at the display I'm giving him.

"Yes my dear, follow me", I did as commanded and followed him, he seemed to be leading me to a underground level that was beneath his quarters, the place was huge, why would he want to come down here and why with me.

"Why have you led me here Master?", the question seemed to have humored him because he gave out an airy laugh.

"I need to test something and I need a body and I've chosen you for this honor", the thought of that frightened me, what did he want test out and why did he need me?

My master made a hand motion and I felt two pairs of hands grab me by the arms.

What the- I turn my head to see Dararius personal guards holding me captive. They drag me to a spot where two chains attached with cuffs hanging from the ceiling. I start to struggling but it seemed to have no effect on the guards as they chained me up.

My master then walks in front of me.

"Master what are you doing?", I question while trying to get out of the chains.

"Your dear Leto has won my little competition for the boon but I need to make sure I can do the ritual without killing him, So your going to be my personal guinea pig. I'm going to burn Lyrium into that beautiful body of yours", what? Hes going to burn Lyrium into my flesh?!

"No! You can't! Please Master don't do this!", I plea but he merely smiles.

"You should be great full I'm going to give you a gift so you can properly serve me, you should be overjoyed", My master says with annoyance. He scowls and within seconds he rips off my shirt and bra leaving me completely bear in front of him. He raises his hand and trails it along my stomach causing me to shiver in disgust. "Lets begin"

At this point a few more mages enter the area.

I hear chanting for a moment but then I feel a burning pain on my back, the pain starts to increase in intensity and it became unbearable. I screamed in pain.

It hurt so much... Tears were falling down my face as I pleaded for them to stop but the look of my vulnerability only seemed to make them to increase the pain.

The agony, the pain, is indescribable.

It went on for hours and I just couldn't keep myself awake. I passed out.

...

 **(1 DAY LATER)**

I awake with a slight burning feeling on my back and a huge lack of energy.

"You've awoken my dear", My vision was hazy but I didn't need my eyesight to know who had spoken.

My ' _Master_ '.

"Ugh, Master...", I say with such distaste which makes him chuckle.

"Interesting, it seems your memory is still intact, Your will must be stronger then _his_ ", His? I try to move but I'm still chained to the ceiling. I hear grunts of pain and my eyes avert to a figure that was on the ground. It was a boy elf with white markings adorned all over his skin, he also had white hair-

The realization hits me full force.

 _Leto..._

"No...", I chocked on my tears.

"Do not worry my pet he is alive but has no memory of you or of anything", No memory?

"You did this! You monster!", He stops me from continuing by slapping me across the face.

"Silence girl, I will not allow such poor behavior!" "Now those markings I've given you will not allow you to inform ' _Fenris_ ' about his past, If you try you will relieve the agony all over again", the bastard even re-named him. "You now how power that I require for you to serve me, my needs are your priority, Do you understand Lia"

I nod but don't look at him, he didn't seem pleased with that and I felt the burning pain appear on my back again, I screamed and looked directly at Dararius.

"Y-Yes, I understand M-Master"

 **Thats the end of part 1, I'll try and put up part 2 soon**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **ducky out**


End file.
